


Piccoli, Semplici Nascondigli

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Easter Advent Calendar - MatchaBlossom [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Nasconditi fin che vuoi, Kaoru. Io ti troverò, sempre.[Partecipante all'Easter Advent Calendar del gruppo Facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia]
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Easter Advent Calendar - MatchaBlossom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192406
Kudos: 5





	Piccoli, Semplici Nascondigli

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** SignorinaEffe87 ([BeazleyAlice](https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice))
> 
> **Prompt:** #75. Parco [ _#EasterAdventCalendar_ ; [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033)]
> 
> **Fandom:** Anime & Manga > SK8 – The Infinity
> 
> **Personaggi Principali:** Kojiro Nanjo | Joe, Kaoru Sakurayashiki | Cherry Blossom
> 
> **Tags:** One Shot, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Pre-Series

_Gli adulti non capiscono proprio un bel niente._

Lo aveva pensato subito, non appena aveva riconosciuto la voce agitata della signora Sakurayashiki dall’altra parte della cornetta. Anche se non era riuscito a rispondere al telefono prima di sua madre, era abbastanza vicino da poter sentire quello che le stava chiedendo, se per caso Kaoru si trovasse lì da loro, all’izakaya.

Il principino era scappato dal suo bel castello, ma di sicuro non sarebbe andato a rifugiarsi in quella stanzetta sempre puzzolente di fritto. Era un altro, il suo nascondiglio preferito, e solo lui lo sapeva. Non poteva stare ad aspettare che gli adulti lo scoprissero, perciò decise che sarebbe andato a riprenderselo di persona.

Anche se non voleva vedere mai nessuno, quando spariva per leccarsi le ferite lontano dagli sguardi e dalle attenzioni di tutti, Kaoru non lo avrebbe cacciato via. O almeno, lo sperava.

Impiegò poco per raggiungere il parco, il tempo di prendere la scorciatoia che gli permetteva di aggirare il koban, e lo stupido poliziotto che gli avrebbe gridato dietro di non usare lo skateboard sul marciapiede. Un altro adulto che non capiva niente.

Non avevano il permesso di andare al parco dopo il tramonto- agli adulti piace sempre vietare le cose più divertenti-, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di insegnare a Kaoru a disobbedire. Era stato molto soddisfacente, spingere il principino a fare qualcosa di proibito, un segreto soltanto per loro, di cui bisbigliavano sporgendosi da un banco all’altro, quando l’insegnante era impegnata a scrivere alla lavagna.

Anche se non poteva immaginarlo, la prima volta in cui lo aveva convinto a sfrecciare oltre la recinzione, sotto la luce bianca dei lampioni, il parco era diventato il posto preferito di Kaoru. Il luogo in cui poteva ridere a crepapelle, piangere tirando su con il naso, dire parolacce quando atterrava sul cemento ruvido, senza preoccuparsi di infastidire qualcuno di quegli adulti altezzosi che gli stavano sempre attorno. Tutte quelle bellissime emozioni senza freni che nessun altro poteva vedere, a parte lui.

Avanzò piano, lungo il sentiero principale, sporgendosi in avanti di tanto in tanto, per cercare di individuarlo tra le ombre. Certo, il parco faceva abbastanza paura, di notte: le scalinate su cui erano ruzzolati mille volte, gli scivoli che avevano usato come rampe, quando i ragazzi più grandi li avevano scacciati dall’area skater, le piante sotto cui si erano seduti a controllare una sbucciatura o a dividere un gelato, tutto sembrava più contorto e minaccioso, come la foresta di un film dell’orrore.

Così sarebbe stato molto più figo, salvare il principino smarrito.

Trovò Kaoru esattamente dove si aspettava che si fosse rifugiato, ai piedi del loro albero preferito, il posto adatto per un petalo di ciliegio: era rannicchiato contro il tronco e, dal modo in cui stava cercando di pulirsi gli occhiali nella manica dello yukata con l’unica mano utilizzabile, doveva aver appena smesso di piangere.

“Ti aiuto io” si offrì, dopo essere saltato giù dallo skateboard. Senza neppure alzare gli occhi per guardarlo, Kaoru gli soffiò contro come un gattino infastidito: “Non mi toccare, è colpa tua.”

Non aveva voglia di riprendere quella discussione inutile, per cui si era preso anche un bello schiaffo in faccia senza fiatare, quindi tentò di convincerlo in un altro modo: “Tua madre ha chiamato i miei, è preoccupata per te. Ti stanno cercando tutti, Kaoru.”

_Ma io sono l’unico che ti ha trovato._

“Certo, mi stanno cercando per sgridarmi di nuovo” lo sentì brontolare, con il volto affondato nella manica: all’izakaya, avevano un bollitore per il riso che faceva lo stesso rumore, “Grazie alle tue idee geniali, non potrò partecipare alla competizione prefetturale di calligrafia. Il maestro non fa nient’altro che ripetermi quanto io sia un fallimento, l’imbarazzo della mia famiglia, e i miei pensano di sicuro lo stesso, anche se non me lo dicono.”

“Io vengo sgridato tutti i giorni per qualsiasi sciocchezza, gli adulti non sanno fare nient’altro” provò a scherzare, mentre si sedeva per terra al suo fianco. Kaoru si spostò lentamente, strisciando contro l’albero, e lo fissò con aria imbronciata: “Sei sempre la solita scimmietta ficcanaso.”

“E tu il solito quattrocchi perfettino e lamentoso” gli rifilò una linguaccia, prima di levargli gli occhiali di mano per pulirli nella propria maglietta. Accennò al braccio ingessato, che Kaoru cercava di nascondere sotto la stoffa larga della manica: “Fa tanto male?”

Ormai lo sapeva, quando Kaoru si stava sforzando di non provare nulla, come un robottino giocattolo. Iniziava con una ruga in fronte, proprio sopra il naso, poi strizzava gli occhi, e per ultimo stringeva i denti, a labbra chiuse. Alla fine, esplodeva con il volto nascosto contro la sua spalla, sempre: “Sì, mi fa male. Mi fa tanto male.”

_Ecco, adesso sembra quasi un bambino normale._

“Mi dispiace” mormorò, sopra il vento che sapeva di sale, come le lacrime lungo le guance di Kaoru. Posò gli occhiali piegati sulla tavola, accanto a sé, e gli passò i palmi delle mani sugli occhi, contro le ciglia morbide, sorridendo appena: “Mi metterò a piangere anch’io, se non la smetti.”

“Dovresti cercare di consolarmi, stupido, non di farmi sentire peggio!” strillò Kaoru, con delle maniere che avrebbero fatto venire un accidente al suo maestro di calligrafia, ma non lo respinse. Anzi, cercò di stringersi ancora di più nel suo abbraccio, come se si fosse accorto all’improvviso che erano al parco, di notte, da soli, e tutto quel buio li aveva circondati: “Davvero ti dispiace?”

“Ehi, sono una scimmietta stupida e ficcanaso, ma non dico le bugie” appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, come facevano prima di una gara o di un litigio, ma questa volta, era solo per sentirsi più vicini, “Non pensavo che saresti stato così pazzo da provarci.”

Kaoru sbatté le palpebre in fretta, come ali di libellula: “E io pensavo che, invece, mi stessi sfidando a farlo.”

Scoppiarono a ridere nello stesso momento, coprendo il fruscio delle foglie mosse dal vento, sopra le loro teste, e smisero soltanto quando si accorsero di essere rimasti senza fiato: “Forse, è meglio che adesso torniamo a casa, prima che ci mettano in punizione fino alle scuole medie.”

Si stupiva sempre di quanto Kaoru fosse leggero, come una ballerina di carta, ogni volta in cui lo aiutava a rimettersi in piedi. Non gli lasciò la mano, mentre gli spingeva gli occhiali su per il naso: “Ecco qui. Direi che di ossa rotte ne abbiamo già abbastanza.”

Si aspettava un pizzicotto, o una battuta cattiva, almeno un’occhiata offesa, invece, Kaoru sorrise, e il parco sembrò, per un attimo, un po’ meno buio di prima: “Grazie, Nan… Kojiro.”

_Nasconditi fin che vuoi, Kaoru. Io ti troverò, sempre._

“Posso scriverti qualcosa sul gesso?”

“Assolutamente no!”


End file.
